


Our Happy Little Family

by BedazzledDiana



Series: Levi and Nico Kim [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Levi and Nico are back at Grey-Sloan working, happily married, but of course Grey-Sloan Memorial brings trauma and heartbreak and bad news.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Cormac Hayes, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: Levi and Nico Kim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Our Happy Little Family

His heart sank further and further as he held her hand. The noises in the background sounded muffled. A sob escaped his mouth as he squeezed her hand. He heard someone yell clear and suddenly he was being pulled away from her. He screamed and thrashed against the person. The arms around him felt familiar. He was being pulled from the room and when he looked at who was pulling him away, he gave in. Meredith pulled him into the waiting room and sat with him. Levi sobbed into her shirt.

**12 hours earlier**

Today was Nico and Levi’s first day back since they’d gotten married and the first day of Levi’s fourth year as a resident. Needless to say, it was a big day. Levi grabbed two cups of coffee from the coffee cart and started to make his way into the hospital, a big smile on his face.

“Good morning, Doctor Schmitt.” A nurse greeted. Levi smiled even bigger and turned to the nurse.

“Actually, it’s Doctor Kim now.” The nurse looked at Levi and smiled.

“Of course it is. Good morning, Doctor Kim.”

Levi nodded and continued on his way. He stopped in the Chief's office where he knew Nico was waiting for him. He knocked on the door before making his entrance.

“Welcome back!” Was yelled at him. He scanned the room. Meredith, Link, Amelia, Bailey, Nico, Casey, Taryn, Richard, Owen, and Teddy. He smiled.

“Your coffee.” He greeted, kissing his boyfr- _husband_ and handing him his coffee. Meredith walked over to Levi and gave him a hug. “What’s this for?” He asked, returning the hug.

“It’s just really great to have you back, Schmitt. We missed you and Nico while you were on your honeymoon.”

“Wait!” Bailey yelled. “Uh-uh, we aren’t doing this again. Doctor Grey, I believe the person you are talking to would like to be referred to as Doctor Kim now, is that right, Levi?” Meredith looked from Bailey to Levi.

“Yeah, Bailey, it’s Kim now.” Meredith blew air out of her nose and let go of Levi. “Why are we celebrating my return? Did you guys have such little faith in me coming back after the honeymoon?” He asked. Groans filled the room as Levi laughed.

“You look like you’re doing good, Levi.” Richard pointed out, a smile on his face. Simultaneously, all the pagers went off. “What is it?” Callie asked, peering over Link’s shoulder.

“Major trauma. Car pile up. Wow. They’re calling everyone.” Nico stated.

“Alright, party’s over. Let’s go be surgeons!” Bailey barked. Everyone in the room raced down to the pit. Levi and Nico got on their trauma gown and gloves. “Alright! Help the critically injured, send anyone who isn’t in immediate danger to the clinic, understand?” A chorus of ‘yes, ma’ams’ echoed. Levi looked around. Hunt and Webber must’ve left. “Okay, go!” Paramedics came racing in. He ran over to someone. 

“Alexander Hedway. Thirty-one. Has severe head trauma, soft abdominal area, and he seized for thirty seconds.”

“Okay, get him into trauma three.” Levi said, following behind them. A few residents followed behind him. “Let’s move him. 1, 2, 3. Lift.” They grabbed the blankets and lifted before setting him down. “Alright, thank you.” He grabbed his stethoscope. “Someone page neuro. Let them know we have a crash victim with head trauma who had a seizure in the field!” He pressed against Alexander’s chest. “He’s not breathing. Get ready for intubation.” The residents started to. “Wait-” He held up a hand to stop them. “Look at his jaw and look quickly. Sanders, what do you see?”

“Bruising?”  
“What could that indicate, Aliya?”

“Locked or broken jaw?”   
“Correct. We can’t intube. Get ready to put in a chest tube.” The residents responded by gathering equipment. “Okay.” He made the incision and a resident handed him the tube. He inserted it before tying it off and taping it to his skin. “Good job, guys.”

“Call neuro?” Tom asked, entering the room. “What’s his story?”

“Car accident, head trauma, he seized in the field.”

“Okay. Let’s do a neuro exam.” Tom opened his eyes and shined a light. “Pupils are unresponsive.” Levi sighed. “Yeah, I don’t think he made it.”

“Damn.” Levi muttered.

“Yeah, damn in deed. Have a resident take him up to CT and we’ll need a few hours to confirm, but it’s not looking good.” Levi nodded. 

“Okay. Sanders, take him up.” She nodded and unlocked the bed. “The rest of you, go help out in the pit or clinic. Wherever you’re put. Someone find me his family so I can let them know.”

“Doctor Schmitt!”

“It’s Doctor Kim now and what?” He yelled to the person. He turned around and saw Teddy. She gestured for him to enter trauma four. He held up a finger and changed his gloves and gown before racing in. “Who’s this?”

“Sasha Hedway. She says she was a patient of yours.”

“She was. Sasha what happened?

“My husband and I were on the way to the hospital when someone slammed into us. Is-is he okay?” 

Levi felt his body go numb. “Wh-what’s his name?” 

“Alexander. Alexander Hedway. Is he okay? I’m having contractions and I want him here for the birth.” Levi nodded. 

“Let’s page OB. Doctor Altman, a minute.” She nodded and walked out of the room. “I just treated her husband. He had head trauma. Tom checked his neuro function. His pupils didn’t respond. A resident is taking him up for a head CT, but Tom’s pretty sure that he’s gone.” Teddy nodded.

“Okay. Let’s wait till OB gets here to figure out what to do. If she’s in labor then we don’t wanna do anything to cause stress. Are you okay to work with Sasha or-”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I will be.” He nodded. They walked back into the room. “How are you feeling?”   
“Like I’m pushing a bowling ball out of my vagina.” Teddy whispered to an intern, who nodded and left the room. “I hate childbirth.” She groaned. 

“Women say that till they hold the baby.” Carina joked, joining the conversation. “Have you been monitoring your contractions?”

“No.” She laughed.

Carina smiled and looked up her gown. “Let’s get her a room on the maternity ward. She’s only 2cm. She might be here awhile.” Carina ripped off her gloves and stood up. “Levi, a word.” Levi looked at Sasha and smiled before leaving. “I trust you can remain professional, but I don’t want you on this case.” Levi nodded.

“I understand. I have a surgery in an hour with Link anyways.” Carina nodded and smiled. Levi took off his gown and glove and made his way to the resident’s lounge. Hannah and Blake were changing. 

“Hey.” Blake greeted, getting a fist bump ready. “Welcome back, Doctor Kim.” Levi bumped. 

“Just get out of the pit?” Hannah asked, putting on her scrub top. “Blake and I got stuck in the pileup on the way here.”

“Sounds about right. Yeah. First patient was neuro too.” Blake groaned. “Missed opportunity.” Hannah and Levi high fived. “I gotta go. I have a surgery in forty minutes with Link.”

“Oh, hey, what are we calling you now?” Blake asked. “Just, you know, wanna know.”

Levi smiled. “Doctor Kim.”

Levi walked into the O.R. scrub room and looked at Link. “Hey, sorry I missed rounds.” He apologized. Link looked at him and smiled before handing him a scrub cap.

“Nico wanted to give it to you, but he was taken into emergency surgery for the pileup, so he sent it to me. I think you’ll like it. See you in there.” He winked. Levi looked at the scrub cup before opening it. He gasped when he saw it. He wiped some tears away. 

“Ambulances in spring. How cute.” He took the scrub cap that he had on and put the new one on before scrubbing in. He grabbed a mask and tied it around his face. He took a deep breath and walked into the O.R, where he was met with clapping. “Why are we clapping?” Levi asked. Link smiled.

“For his very first surgery, I would like you all to meet Doctor Levi Kim.” Levi smiled and laughed. “Today we are performing a rotationplasty. First surgery back.”

Nico scrubbed out. “Great work today.” He told his intern. He smiled at her. 

“All I did was stand there and suction, you were the one who was awesome.”

“Hey, Doctor Andrews, don’t sell yourself short, you did a good job suctioning. You gotta start somewhere. We all start there.” Lily nodded. “Now, I have to go to see my husband doing his first rotationplasty.” He shook off his hands, gave her a bigger smile, and walked out. He walked down the hall to O.R. five. He walked into the scrub room and stared through the window. Levi and Link were talking as Levi spun the leg 180. They started putting it back on. He smiled and grabbed a mask before entering. “Wow, Link, who is this great new surgeon you’re working with? He’s kinda cute.” Nico could see a blush working its way up his face. “He’s got a nice scrub cap too. Matches mine.” He pointed at his own. Levi smiled beneath his mask. 

“I’m glad you asked, Doctor Kim, I’d like you to meet Doctor Kim.” He turned to Levi. “Doctor Kim,” he pointed at Nico, “Doctor Kim.”  
Levi’s smile grew. “Pleasure to meet you, Doctor Kim.” Nico chuckled.   
“You too, Doctor Kim.” Levi shook his head. “How’s the surgery going?”

“Good. Schmitt here is-”

“Kim, Link. It’s Kim now.”

Link nodded. “ _Levi_ ,” he emphasized, “is a natural. He may be better than you one day.” Nico opened his mouth.

“I doubt I’ll ever be that good.”  
“Don’t cut yourself short, babe.” Nico said. Levi looked at him. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

An intern walked into the O.R. “Doctor Kim, I know you’re doing an important surgery, but your patient is asking for you.”

“Oh, okay I’ll be-”

“Not you,” she interrupted Nico, “the other Doctor Kim. Doctor DeLuca sent me down here.”

Levi sighed. “I can go.” Nico said. Levi shook his head.

“You go scrub and help Link. I owe this woman. At least I did a majority of the work, right?” Link nodded. “Alright,” he turned to the intern, “let DeLuca know that I’m on my way up.” She nodded and walked out. Nico followed Levi into the scrub room. “I’ll see you then.” He said, taking off his gloves and gown.

“Hey,” Nico grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss, “I love you.” Levi smiled.

“I’ll see you tonight.” He got out of Nico’s grasp and started to make his way up to maternity. He swiped his card and entered. He walked over to the nurse’s station. “OB paged. Hedway, Sasha.” One of the nurse’s pointed to a room. “Thank you.” He walked over to the room and knocked before entering. Sasha was in bed, tears in her eyes. Tom standing next to her. 

“I wanna hear it from you, Doctor Schmitt. You tell me my husband isn’t dead. That this-this man is lying. That he is a liar.” She said, more tears escaping her face. Levi looked at Tom and he nodded.

“Sasha, your husband took a bad blow to the head and suffered brain trauma. He had a seizure in the field. I am very sorry, but he is brain dead. I’m assuming that’s why Doctor Koracick is here. The next step we would take would be organ donation. The organs are only viable for so long, but we still have time to harvest.” Sasha took a deep breath.

“Do it, just please leave me alone.” 

“We’ll need you to sig-”

“Tom.” Levi interrupted. Tom turned to him and opened his mouth. ‘Now’s not the time’ Levi mouthed to him. Tom looked at Sasha and nodded. “I’ll check on you later.” Him and Tom walk out of the room. “Get those papers to her within the hour.” He said. Tom nodded and walked away. Carina walked over to him.

“How is she?” 

“Not good. Extremely dis-” A scream sounded. Levi and Carina turned. 

“Help!” They both ran into Sasha’s room. She had a scalpel to her wrist. “Ma’am, put it down.”

“Levi, I can’t live without Alex. I’m sorry.” And she slid the blade across.

“No!” Levi cried out racing over to her. He gripped her wrist. “Someone page trauma and psych!” A nurse ran over and held gauze to her 

“No! No! I can’t live without him!” She screamed. Levi held her down. 

Carina ran over to her and looked at her cervix. “She needs to go into surgery, I don’t know if her body will be able to handle this baby and _this_.” Levi nodded. “Someone call the O.R.” Five minutes later and Levi was walking into the O.R, Carina at his side. They walked in and Levi grabbed Sasha’s hand and looked at her monitors. “She’s weak. We’ve got the blood transfusion, right?” A scrub nurse nodded. “Alright.” Carina made the incisions for the c-section. His heart sank further and further as he held her hand. “I see the uterus.” The noises in the background sounded muffled. “I see the baby.” Carina grabbed the baby and pulled them out. A sob escaped his mouth as he squeezed her hand. He looked up and saw the heart monitor flatline. He heard someone yell clear behind him, suddenly he was being pulled away from Sasha. He screamed and thrashed against the person. The arms around him felt familiar. He was being pulled from the room and when he looked at who was pulling him away, he gave in. Meredith pulled him into the waiting room and sat with him. Levi sobbed into her shirt. Meredith sat there holding him until he calmed down. He sniffled and pulled away. 

“I’m sorry, this was so unprofessional.” He wiped his face. “I should go find Nico.”

“He’s in surgery.”

“Oh.”

Meredith wrapped her arms around him. “What happened? I knew Sasha was a patient way back when, but-”

“I’m gonna go back home. My shift is almost over and I think Link will understand.” He stood up and made his way to the resident’s lounge. He walked in and sat down on the bench. “Great first day back.” He muttered. He felt hands on his shoulders. They started rubbing.

“Major Altman told me what happened. My girlfriend says I give the best massages.” Levi laughed. Casey leaned down. “How’s it feel?” He whispered. Levi moaned.

“Like your girlfriend knows what she’s talking about.”

“Oh, and nice scrub cap. I think I saw Nico walking around with the same one.” Levi laughed again. “It’s cute, not gonna lie.”

“Yeah, just wish today was better.” A knock on the door interrupted the duo. A woman walked in. “Can we help you?”  
“Yes. I’m Anna from legal. I’ll need you to come with me.” Levi and Casey shared a look. “It’s important, Doctor Schmitt.”

“It’s Doctor Kim now and… okay.” He stood from the bench and watched her nod. He spared a look at Casey and followed her out. They walked into an elevator and made their way up. “Can I ask what this is about?” 

“One of your patient’s Sasha Hedway.” Levi felt his stomach drop. _I’m getting fired._ He wiped away tears as the elevator door dinged open. Him and Anna stepped out and made their way to her office. She opened the door and he saw Nico and Bailey. 

“What’s going on?”

“Have a seat, Doctor Kim.” Bailey said. He nodded and sat down next to Nico. Anna sat across him and started pulling out papers. “Okay, fi-”

“I didn’t know she was gonna do that. I don’t deserve to be fired because of one mistake. Okay, there were like four others, but they were all throughout my residency and internship. I-”

“Levi,” Bailey interrupted him, “you’re not getting fired.” Anna handed her a paper and she handed it to Levi. “Read it.” He looked down at it.

“‘Should anything happen to me, I would like my baby to be given to Doctor… Levi Schmitt.’” He looked up at Bailey. “I-I don’t understand.”

“Mrs. Hedway gave this to a nurse to give to legal before she died. She was fully aware of what she was doing. She wanted the care of her baby to go to you.” Anna said, handing him another paper. “All you have to do is sign.” She handed him a pen and he looked at Nico. 

“Are-are we ready to have a baby?” He asked. Nico smiled. 

“Do we get to name her?” Anna nodded. “She’s ours, on one condition.” Levi nodded. 

Levi and Nico walked over to the nursery. Nico looked through the window as a nurse wrote a name on a bassinet. Levi smiled. “She’s right there.” He pointed. Nico followed his finger. “Calliope Meredith Kim.” He read.

“You think Doctor Grey will get mad at us?”

“She named her son Bailey.” Levi kept looking at her. “She’s so beautiful.”

“And she’s ours.” Nico pulled Levi into a hug. “Our girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have been gone so long! I was hoping to have posted this last week, but with the excitement of the premiere I completely forgot! Anyways, I hope you guys like this!


End file.
